The present document relates to a camera module.
A camera module is a means for obtaining an image. A camera module may be adapted to a mobile terminal. Therefore, utility of a mobile terminal may be extended. Here, a mobile terminal includes not only mobile phones but also a variety of wireless communication devices.
A camera module typically includes a lens assembly, a lens holder coupled to the lens assembly, and a substrate for supporting the lens holder. The coupling structure between the above-mentioned elements may be modified in various ways when the camera module is manufactured. Also, a variety of methods for coupling the elements may be proposed in manufacturing the camera module.
Time consumed during the manufacturing process of a camera module may change and the product defect rate may change depending on the coupling structure of the camera module. Accordingly, a study on a camera module that may shorten the manufacturing time and reduce the product defect rate is under active development.